builderbuddiesfandomcom-20200215-history
BuilderBuddies Wiki
Welcome to the BuilderBuddies Wiki Welcome to the Builder Buddies Wiki, a place where you can learn about all the features of the game, and also share your own knowledge of the game by editing a page yourself! The Builder Buddies fan base and support community continues to grow every day, so we are glad to have you! Builder Buddies Wiki Stats!! Stats at: Article Number: Pages Number: Number of Files (Pictures, Videos): Total Edits: (Since Oct 4, 2018) WHAT IS Builder Buddies? Builder Buddies is a simplified Minecraft clone (most similar to Survival Mode - Peaceful), but with a single world and server so everyone can play together. It uses a clever system of town mayors and leased land plots to solve the griefer problem and server load distribution. And it's tons of fun, consistently gets 4.5 out of 5 star reviews. Builder Buddies is currently available for iPhone and iPad. Users walk through a 3D world made up of blocks (grass, dirt, tree leaves and logs, sand, etc.). You can press and hold on a block to collect it, and it will go into your "inventory". You can tap on the screen somewhere to place a block. In this manner you can build houses, statues, or other structures. The best part is that there are hundreds of other players in the same world, and you can play together doing the same thing. There is a chat system that lets you talk to other players, and it have Global Moderator taking care of the chat. Finally, if you don't want other people to remove blocks from something that you have built, you can save up Gold (in game currency) and purchase a 16x16 block plot in a town. Only you can place blocks in the boundaries of that plot. Gold can be obtained by digging deep to find gold ore (very slow), pressing the "free gold" button once an hour (to get 20 free gold), or doing an in-app purchase using real U.S. currency. The game is necessarily very simple. However, within this simple framework people have created amazing things. You can make friends, role play, invent/play games, or just go exploring. People continue to find new ways to play the game, and many of these will be shared here in this Wiki. Explore, and have fun! Wiki Overview These pages describe the major elements of the game. Click on one to get started. (This Wiki has been created very recently and more pages will be added soon, so keep checking back!) * Avatar (Player's avatar in the 3D World) * Badges (a special badge that shows in the chat) * Blocks (the building blocks of the 3D world) * Commands (special words typed in chat window to join towns, buy plots, etc.) * Community (players on the social medias) * Chat (main way to communicates) * Games (games-within-the-game of Builder Buddies such as Parkour) * Game Updates (history of game) * Game Version & App Store Info (All Versions and Description + Photo in App Store) * Global Moderator canceled (game developer's trust person with special abilities) * Gold (in game currency) * Moderator (mayor's trusted person with special abilities) * Mounts (player's gear that give you +50% speed) * Pets (player's gear that follows you around) * Shop (where to change skin, clothes and buy blocks) * World Space (3D coordinate system, plots, maps, etc.) * Wilderness (unclaimed land) * Wilderness Moderator (game developer's trust person with muting abilities in wilderness) Latest activity Examples of some beautiful towns in Builder Buddies game. Category:Browse